A two-year research project is proposed to conduct a longitudinal study which examines the relationship between the aggression displayed by young boys and their families in the home setting (both general aggression and aggression specifically directed at females) and their subsequent aggression and hostility toward women during adolescence and early adulthood. Home observation, parent report, and demographic data have already been collected on 295 young boys (mean age = 8.8 years) in the course of previous studies of aggressive children conducted over the last 15 years. Although this is a new project, the home observation variables asessing sex-specific aggression have been developed previously in a project funded by the National Center for the Prevention and Control of Rape. Funds are requested to (a) refine the general and sex-specific aggression constructs on the data set available on the 295 boys, and (b) to reassess 120 of them (who now average 18 years of age) using a broad battery of assessment devices measuring their current levels of general antisocial behavior, as well as their specific hostility and aggression toward women. Structural equation models and other multivariate statistical procedures will be used to assess the relationships between early aggression in the family and later antisocial behavior.